Dancing in the Palm of His Hand
by Angel's First Reincarnation
Summary: Sesshoumaru needs a new toy, and who better than the brother he'd already broked years ago? But is Inuyasha really broken?


I hope you enjoy this, my dear minions!

* * *

_"A-aniki! M-mom is dead!" The young white-haired hanyou cried out, sitting in a small heap of red and white in front of his brother._

_The man merely frowned irritably, "That human bitch was never my mother."_

_The young boy looked up, eyes open and mouth agape. "How can you say that, Aniki?" He said softly, golden eyes looking up. He stood, trying to show his brother he could defend the honor of his mother. The small boy barely reached the taiyoukai's waist._

_The man glared, growling slightly. His half-brother was such an annoyance. He hated -no , detested -the fact that his own father had left him for a woman, a human woman, and the human woman's child. Was he not as good as his brother? He had strived, day and night, to show his father that he was worth more than a mere female. It never worked, nothing did. "You are not my brother."_

_"W-what?"_

_"You are not my brother! You were never my brother! Get out of my home! I hate you!" The taiyoukai yelled, claws glowing green and wrapping around the boy's neck. He had not mastered hiding his emotions yet, nor would he ever, completely._

_The boy struggled for air, gasping and choking audibly. "N-no! Aniki, please!" He cried out, kicking his legs at his brother's thin arm. Thin, but oh so strong._

_"Foolish child." He growled, dropping the boy. Nearly instantly, he drew out his poison whip, aiming for the boy, who let out a rather large squeal. The whip flew at him, the green light of it burning it's way into his memory and flesh as the cold voice spoke, "No one ever loved you, no one ever will... In their looks, it is not love, it is-"_

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he tore the kimono and it's inner layer off his chest. He gazed down, running his hand down the long scar that went horizontally down his chest. "Pity..." He murmured, remembering the painful words of his older brother.

Suddenly, there was a small movement in the sleeping bag in front of him.A raven-haired girl gazed up at him with a questioning look. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, gazing down at the scar on his chest. "You know, I've seen it so many times before, but where did you get it?" She asked, gesturing towards the scar.

Inuyasha merely grunted, pulling the kimono onto his chest. He stood, turning. "I'm going for a walk." He murmured, heading towards a small pond they had walked by earlier.

Once there, and fairly far away from the camp, he kneeled down by the water and splashed some onto his face. "Just a dream... It was - what - 65, 67 years ago?" He muttered to himself, shaking his head as a dog would after a shower. "Doesn't matter, he's just another evil bastard..."

He gazed down into the pool, eyes widening as his own reflection was replaced with his brothers. The same cold, heartless eyes and smug demeanor. It seemed that the corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth was twisted in a sort of half-smirk, his amber eyes glistening with the promise of death. The long, silver hair fluttered slightly in the wind. Suddenly, he blinked, his long eyelashes moving slowly down and up, hiding the amber eyes but showing them once again.

He thrusted his fist into the pool, destroying the image of his brother. When he withdrew his hand and waited untill the ripples faded into the smooth surface he was delighted to see his own face in the watery mirror. His slightly whiter hair, golden eyes, no purple marks and no crescent moon. He gave a relieved sigh and stood up to walk back to the camp.

He walked slowly, and, upon making sure there were no trees in his path, closed his eyes wearily. His mind was filled with the haunting image of his brother, rejecting him when he had nowhere else to go.

"What the he-" He started, realizing his back was pressed against a tree and something warm was pressed against his front. He opened his eyes, only to find that the haunting image of his brother was real. "Sesshoumaru." He whispered.

The purple marks on his face twisted slightly as he smiled. It was a fairly small smile, but a smile nonetheless."Who is just another evil bastard, little brother?"

Inuyasha smiled in response. "I thought I wasn't your brother?"

"That is correct, _half-brother_, but little brother sound so much more endearing, don't you agree?" He smirked, pressing himself harder against Inuyasha, who in turn was pushed harder against the rough tree. He winced as the bark dug into his back.

"What do _you_ want?" He snarled, glaring hard enough to make little children cry. Too bad the object of his hate was not a small child.

"I have been growing bored lately, and my last... object of interest has died." He chuckled lightly, a promise of worse things to come. "I suppose it is time to move on, and I have chosen you to help me with that, baka gaki."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what his brother was saying. "GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF OF-" He started to scream before a hand covered his mouth.

"As I was saying, I have chosen you, and you are not to stop me. Why?" He leaned in closer, whispering in Inuyasha's puppy ears. "That bitch of yours thinks I haven't noticed her hiding behind the trees... If you are to deny me any form of pleasure I may take from you, I will make you watch as I take away your love just as you took away my father."

Inuyasha's eyes grew round in confusion and horror. "I never even _knew_ the old man, you bastard." He growled when Sesshoumaru removed his hand.

"Ah, so I take it I may do whatever I like to your bitch?"

"No! Hurt me, leave Kagome alone!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "I intend to do so much more than that." He said softly. "Do you really love this woman? Or do you take immense pleasure in being slighted by the same soul twice?"

"What do you mean?"

"It is inevitable. This new miko, Kagome, will betray you just as your old love had done. Or is it the same? Do you want Kagome because she is Kikyou?" He spoke louder this time, making sure Kagome could hear it from the bushes behind him.

"No!" Inuyasha said frantically. Sesshoumaru's hand came up and the next thing Inuyasha knew was darkness.

Then again, darkness was an old friend of his, so he wasn't that surprised.

* * *

Sumi : Perverted things to come, my pretties!

Nara : (Singing rather loudly) HEAVEN HELP US NOW! COME CRASHING DOWN! WE'LL HEAR THE-

Sumi :SHUT UP, I HATE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!

Nara : BLASPHEMY!

Sumi : SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE SESSHY RAPE INU-CHAN!

Nara : Wasn't that already going to happen?

Sumi : Gawd, you're smart.


End file.
